


BURN IT DOWN

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arson, Gen, Nakedness, fandom link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link really, really likes fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BURN IT DOWN

Maybe there was a voice. Maybe there wasn't. It didn't really matter. Dragging himself up from the shallow water, the half-naked blonde dripped all the way out of the cave, ancient technology acquired and clothes disregarded. He didn't need them where he was going.  
Snapping a twig from a tree, Link looked at the instrument and decided that he'd slept too long- it was time to tell the world that he was here, to make a mark in the remnants of this unfamiliar land.

There it was. Glowing with heat like some kind of holy blessing; beautiful, strong _fire._ Wild and free, it was utterly captivating. He wanted it. He wanted to see more. He wanted it to grow bigger, better, to nurture it between his hands until it grew too powerful for even him.

Ignoring the creepy old man huddled in front, Link thrust his stick into the fire, pulling out a small but ready flame. It latched on to bushes, trees, grass- anything. The heat scorched the soles of his feet as he fanned the flames higher, higher. 

Fire was pure. Fire was clean. If he couldn't save everyone, fire would work just as well. Red, fingertips crusting with soot and burns, Link sang to his fire, praying for them to grow big and strong. He'd take back this land yet.

The unclothed, fire-wielding wretch of a boy scampered off into the horizon, quest beginning. He'd things up like nobody else could. The legendary hero, and his all-consuming flames.


End file.
